Many automobiles are equipped with windows, such as window wings, which are swingably mounted and locked by levers to the automobile body part supporting the window opening. By the use of appropriately bent wires, such as that formed from a coat hanger, and in combination with pries, automobile thieves or thieves of the contents of automobiles, have become adept in turning levers to open such windows to gain access into the automobile. Instead of bent wires there may be used strips of meal to turn the lever and to gain access to the automobile.
This invention provides a safe and secure lock for such levers preventing access into an automobile by the turning and the unlocking of such levers by wire manipulation from the exterior of the automobile.